


hey, neighbour

by broikawa



Series: percy's bokuaka week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Crush at First Sight, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: there's someone new on koutarou's floor. and he is really, really prettyor ;; bkak week day 2 - [moving in]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: percy's bokuaka week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858111
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	hey, neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER MEET CUTE i know,, i promise i can write more than that AND THEYRE COMING

There was a lot of noise outside of Koutarou’s apartment door.

It sounded like shuffling and moving and something really heavy. He was curious, and curiosity always seemed to get the best of him, so he got up to see what the commotion was all about. His Netflix session could wait.

Outside was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen.

The man looked at him. Koutarou looked back.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hello,” he responded. His voice was soft.

“I heard a bunch of noise,” he explained. He felt aware of every nerve in his body.

“Oh, sorry about that,” the man said. “I’m moving in.”

 _Great_.

“Cool,” he muttered. “D’you need any help?”

“No, I think we’re okay,” he said with a smile.

 _We_ . _Who could_ we _be?_ Koutarou wondered. _Oh, does he have a girlfriend? Tetsurou has always said I fall for straight guys too often, this is probably the same. I should go back_ –

“Keiji!” said a woman’s voice from inside. She came out of the apartment, and Koutarou could see that she was older than both of them. “Could you start getting more boxes,” she asked before noticing him. When she did, she said, “Ah, you’ve met someone already.”

“This is my mom,” he told him.

 _Mom_ , he thought, _not girlfriend_. He bowed, “Nice to meet you.”

“You seem strong,” she said, looking at Koutarou, “could you help bring up some of Keiji’s things?”

“Mom, it’s okay–” he tried to insist, but she looked at him carefully.

“Keiji,” she said. She put keys in his hands.

He exhaled. “Okay,” he said, leading the way to the elevator. “You coming?” he asked Koutarou.

“Yes!” Yeah,” he said, putting on sandals.

The elevator doors closed in front of them.

“I apologize for my mom,” said Keiji as they went down. “She likes to be in control.”

“It’s okay, I get it,” he said. “Are you living with her?”

“No,” he said, “just me.”

Koutarou couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of him. His hair was dark and wavy and looked soft. He was dressed nice, looking quite put together for someone moving boxes around. Even his glasses looked nice, framing his face.

“Sorry, I didn’t get your name,” said Keiji.

“Bokuto,” he said, still not completely back down on Earth, “Koutarou.”

“I’m Akaashi,” he said. “Nice to meet you, Bokuto-san.”

“Nice to meet you, too.”

“Will you be cold like that?” Keiji asked him.

Koutarou examined his attire – a tank top and shorts, which he was wearing because he was only lounging, and there was no need for something else – and remembered the weather – snowing, as it was december.

“I’ll be fine,” he assured. Keiji didn’t look too convinced, but if he had any other concerns, he didn’t say anything.

By the time they reached the car, Koutarou was, in fact, very cold. He could see the goosebumps on his arms just a few seconds after they left the building, and he started shivering soon after that. There were three boxes left, and Koutarou took two of them – Keiji was very pretty and, so far, very kind, and Koutarou felt the urge to impress him – while Keiji took the other one.

“So,” he said, trying to make conversation as well as distract himself from the cold, “what brings you here?”

Keiji shut the trunk. “I’ve always lived in Tokyo,” he told him, “I’m just moving out. I needed my own space.”

“I get that.”

“My mom is great, but…” he paused. “like I said, she likes to be in control.”

“I miss living with my mom sometimes,” Koutarou said. “I can get kinda lonely.”

“Does she live far away?”

“No, she’s in the city,” he said, “so I can visit her whenever. I try to every week.”

“Ah,” said Keiji, smiling, “that’s nice.”

“Yeah,” said Koutarou, looking at Keiji’s smile. He added it to the mental list of things about him that were beautiful.

“Anyway, I’m a bit closer to work here, which helps.” Before Koutarou could ask, he added, “I work in publishing.”

“Oh, cool,” he said. “Books and stuff?”

“Manga, actually,” he said looking away from him, as if it were something to be embarrassed of, “though, I hope to get into literature soon.”

They reached the door of the building. Koutarou, still trying to impress him, reached for the door, but Keiji made it first and held it open for him.

“What do you do?”

“Volleyball,” he said proudly. “I was just signed a few weeks ago to a team!”

“Congratulations.”

In the elevator, their conversation died down. Koutarou looked at Keiji and Keiji looked at the ground, as if he were trying to not look at Koutarou.

He had pretty eyes. And hands. And a pretty mouth.

Koutarou felt awestruck.

“Thank you for helping,” said Keiji when they approached his door.

“Of course!” he beamed. _Anything for someone as beautiful as you_.

“I’ll see you around then?” he asked. His cheeks and nose were a soft red, presumably from the cold – though there was always the chance that it was from the same reason Koutarou’s ears were the same shade. Koutarou didn’t care either way – he still looked cute.

“Yes,” he said, “I hope so.”

As Keiji went to open the door, he added, “Maybe we could hang out sometime? If you’re not too busy.”

This, of course, caused Koutarou to short circuit. Keiji, who looked like an _angel_ , was asking _him_ to hang out.

 _Take that Tetsurou_ , he thought, _I might not be falling for another straight guy!_

“Bokuto-san?”

“What?”

“Would you like to?”

 _He’d forgotten to answer_. “Right! Yes. I would. I’d love to.”

Keiji smiled – the corners of his eyes crinkled when he did. “I should give you my number,” he said. 

Keeping his soul in his body by about a thread, Koutarou exchanged numbers with him.

 _Hi :)_ , his phone said.

“It worked, then,” said Keiji. The cold didn't usually keep your face red for this long, right?

They said their goodbyes, leaving into their separate flats. Koutarou found his way back to his couch.

 _He was in love_.

**Author's Note:**

> bokuaka is gay disaster dynamic
> 
> my [promo post](https://adrientheodorepercival.tumblr.com/post/625271742353522689/hey-neighbour) (rbs appreciated !!)
> 
> tumblrs  
> etherealparrish (main)  
> ohmyhoneybun (lovecore/mlm)  
> historicalsgnificance (dark academia/studyblr)  
> adrientheodorepercival (writeblr)


End file.
